The white king and queen
by nanoman79
Summary: Kallen confesses to Lelouch before he meets with the UFN representatives and all hell breaks loose. From this point forth the story changes.
1. Choices

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters

I like writing Kallen/Lelouch stories. Other than having situations were Euphemia survived it's pretty much favorite subject. I wrote a story named "Be the best emperor you can be." in which Lelouch just about waited until the last moment to confess to Kallen how he feels. In this story he does it a little earlier and that makes it a little harder for our heroes.

I divided the what was the first chapter into two parts.

Suzaku has just defeated the Knight of One in his Lancelot. Around the world the image of the Lancelot appears on people's screens.

"To the entire world." Lelouch appears on the screen.

Kallen is watching along with rest of the Black Knights.

"With that you have just witnessed I believe you all have come to the realization that I am now the true ruler of Britannia. Both in name and reality. With that, I declare that the Holy Empire of Britannia will join the United Federation of Nations."

Everybody is shocked at that announcement.

"I shall not bring Suzaku Kururugi or any military officer with me to the negotiations. I shall abide to all the rules set forth by the United Federation of Nations. However I would like to designate the location of negotiations to be neutral ground between Britannia and the United Federation of Nations, Japan inside Ashford Academy.

Lelouch and CC are heading towards Japan in his private jet.

"Lelouch, are you sure about this? Bringing me and some security."

"We are the ones doing the requesting that we want to participate in democracy."

"Oh."

"We all love democracy, don't we."

Milly Ashford reporting.

"We are live from Ashford Academy, the place the emperor of Britannia, Emperor Lelouch, has chosen. Today, right here, a council will determine Britannia's participation in the United Federation of Nations. The emperor's private jet has arrived."

Kallen looks on. She asked for the right, no the duty to meet the emperor and take him to the meeting place. She has questions for him. She needs to get answers, or she will not be able to move on.

Lelouch lands and descends from his plane. Rivalz is going crazy yelling at Lelouch, who ignores him and continues walking. Milly can't believe what she just saw.

Lelouch and Kallen are come together.

"Lelouch why"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Captain Kallen Kouzuki of the Black Knights, I presume?"

Kallen lowers her head. "Yes, I will take you to the negotiation grounds."

Lelouch touches his chest. "Is it acceptable if we take a little detour? I am quite nervous right now, you see. I feel like taking a walk."

Kallen nods. "Understood."

The Black Knights are watching Lelouch and Kallen walking around Ashford. Ohgi and Chiba are nervous about this. They wonder if Kallen can handle the situation. Lelouch and Kallen approach the student council clubhouse.

He pauses for a moment. "This brings back memories."

"I am grateful to you. If it weren't for you we would have died back in the Shinjuku. Ghetto. There wouldn't have been any Black Knights. I was so happy. I'm honored by the fact that Zero needed me. But I didn't know what to do when I found out Zero was Lelouch. Even so I watched you fight against Britannia."

Kallen reaches the stairs but notices that Lelouch has stopped. He begins to laugh. The laugh startles Kallen. Were her feelings a joke to him?

"Do you remember that first time I brought you into this room? Rivalz sprayed that wine on you. You had to shower and."

Kallen remembered. She suspected Lelouch at that time but he somehow managed something that convinced her. He also saw her in the shower.

"What would you have done if I had told you my secret then in the shower?"

Kallen couldn't think. She didn't know the answer. She turns around. . He was now there in front of her. He kisses her. They kiss for a while. She wants to continue but he begins to walk up the stairs. Kallen can't believe that at this moment Lelouch is playing this game. Kallen thinks to herself just tell him. No, I can play too. She passes him on the stairs. He smiles slightly.

"Tell me. What is that same person that has joined hands with Suzaku trying to accomplish this time. Do you just want power? Do you want status? Or is this just another game. During the Black Rebellion, Ohgi told me to protect you. He said you were the realization of my brother's dream. What do you think of me? Why did you tell me to live on back in the Ikaruga?"

Kallen stops at the turn of the stairs. Lelouch just stands there. Kallen goes down and kisses Lelouch. Lelouch's hands come behind Kallen. The kiss seems to go on forever. This time Kallen breaks it off.

"Farewell Lelouch. The supreme Council will convene inside the gymnasium."

Kallen continues up the stairs.

"Farewell Kallen."

Kallen stops. She won't walk away, not this time. She will tell him what she feels. Lelouch notices Kallen stop and doesn't know what to do. Kallen looks at him.

"Why Suzaku, Lelouch? I am yours, your. What am I to you? Please answer me I can't live on if you don't."

Lelouch shakes his head. She can't be involved. He must do this on his own. Of course it wasn't accomplished yet. With Kallen by his side he could.

"I've lost everything my mother, Nunnally, Euphie, Shirley. I can't lose more"

"I won't leave you! What are you planning? Lelouch please tell me. Whatever it is I want to be there. I should be your knight."

Kallen begins to cry. Lelouch is distraught. "No Kallen, You. I need."

Suddenly outside there is screaming. "Lelouch! Lelouch!"

Kallen's instincts take over. She jumps in front of Lelouch. She knocks him back. As he falls down he flails his arms. He catches Kallen as the door opens. It's Suzaku. Kallen is pulled down by Lelouch. He doesn't know what is going on. So he kisses her as they lie there.

Suzaku is stunned. "Le-Lelouch."

Above in the sky Suzaku is waiting for Lelouch's signal to begin his attack. It is taking longer than he thought. Suddenly a message came from the Avalon.

"What is it?"

Cecile responds to Suzaku as he hears a shocked Lloyd in the background.

"The city of Pendragon has been destroyed."

Suzaku can't believe it. Does this change things? Lelouch thought this would happen.

Suzaku had no way of getting in contact with Lelouch. Suzaku decides to go down. As he goes down her tells Jeremiah to hold off the invasion. The plan was going to have to change. Of course there were troops on the ground.

Kaguya is in shock as the Lancelot crashes in to the gymnasium where the meeting is to take place. Was this the plan? Distract everyone by walking around and have Suzaku come in and hold them prisoner. Was Kallen in on the plan? She had been one of Lelouch/Zero's earliest followers. Outside the Black Knight forces were panicking. Some wondered where Kallen was at. Others assumed the worst.

"Lelouch." Suzaku began screaming from inside the Lancelot. He opens the hatch.

Kaguya is stunned. Suzaku looks at her as he comes down off the Lancelot.

"Where is the emperor? Lelouch."

Kaguya holds her hands up to calm everybody down. "I think Kallen took to the building they call the clubhouse."

Suzaku nods. "Kallen. I must find him."

Kaguya nods. "Very well let's go but."

Suzaku runs to the clubhouse. Kaguya runs after him. Tianzi chases after her friend. They are followed by Black Knight security.

Suzaku begins screaming. "Lelouch! Lelouch!"

He goes into the clubhouse. At the turn in the stairs are Lelouch and Kallen on the floor.

Suzaku can't believe what he is seeing.

"Le-Lelouch."

Behind him are Kaguya and Tianzi. Kaguya sees what is going on and stops her friend.

Tianzi and the Black Knight security forces are stunned to see Kaguya stop.

"But chairwoman your safety."

"Suzaku do I have your word upon your honor as a knight that I will be safe in that room."

Suzaku nods. "Yes. Yes chairwoman."

"That is good enough for me."

Kaguya comes into the room. "What is going on here?"

"Well Chairwoman if this is how nations are welcomed into the United Federation of Nations these days; then the world will be yours in a matter of seconds."

Kallen slaps him and begins to walk away. Lelouch sits there staring at her leave.

When Kallen gets outside everybody looks at her. The look in her eyes scares them.

Tianzi grabs her hand and asks, 'What happened? What's going on?"

Kallen simply says, "Men." as if that explains everything.

Kaguya is little stunned at what is happening. It seems Kallen isn't with Lelouch but what was the meaning of all this. Lelouch stands up and begins walking down the stairs.

"What is it Suzaku?"

"They have destroyed Pendragon with FLEIA."

"So he made his move."

Lelouch looks at Kaguya.

"Chairwoman Sumeragi, it seems as if I am late to our meeting. Forgive my tardiness on human um desires.'

Suzaku looks away. Kaguya stares at Lelouch.

"Perhaps that apology should go to Kallen."

"I see. Then perhaps we should go out. Your um … friends will be worried about your safety."

Kaguya nods. When they go outside everyone is relieved.

"We will proceed with the meeting. Suzaku does your word still hold. I will hold to mine."

Suzaku looks over at Lelouch who nods. "Um yes. Chairwoman Kaguya. I will abide by my word."

Lelouch continues to walk as if no one is there. "Well chairwoman Sumeragi, Suzaku are you coming. The world awaits are decision."

Up in the Ikaruga they wait patiently for what is happening below. When they reach the gymnasium everybody is waiting for. There is a standoff between Britannian forces and the Black Knights. Lelouch waves for his forces to stand down. A messenger comes to him.

"Your majesty we have secured the VIP.'

"Yes well treat her with respect. And leave the," Lelouch looks up and sees Kallen in the room, "Bring the student that is with her."

CC calls Lelouch. "There is call on the royal only channel."

"Can you send the call here?"

Lelouch signals for Kaguya to let him borrow the terminal. She nods. Lelouch walks to it and goes to answer call.

"If everyone will stay back, I will take care of this. Suzaku go into the Lancelot and view what is happening from there."

Kaguya signals for the representatives to be taken out. She looks up to Suzaku. He nods.

The representatives leave but Tianzi stays by her friend. Kallen goes to be near Lelouch. He waves for her to stay back.

Schniezel appears on the screen. "Does it fell good to control other people? Lelouch?"

"Schniezel."

"I have recovered all the FLEIA warheads."

"You will aim an arrow at the emperor of Britannia?"

"Unfortunately, I do not acknowledge you as emperor."

"I see. You believe you are more fitting as the emperor?"

"No, you are wrong Lelouch. The person that is most fit to be emperor of Britannia is her."

Schniezel points to Nunnally. Suzaku and Lelouch are stunned.

"Brother, Suzaku, I am your enemy."

Outside the Britannian forces are shocked the idea of FLEIA. Jeremiah comes down to settle the forces down. Suddenly Sayoko appears. She collapses,

Lelouch is stunned seeing Nunnally alive. "Nunnally you were alive."

"Yes thanks to brother Schniezel."

"Schniezel."

Suzaku cannot believe it. "Nunnally, Do you understand what Schniezel just did?"

"Yes he detonated a FLEIA warhead over Pendragon."

"You know that yet why do you."

"Then you are saying geass is the correct way?"

Suzaku is speechless. Kaguya had forgotten about geass. Is that what had happened to Kallen?

"Brother and Suzaku both of you have been lying to me all this time, right? You've always kept the truth away from me but I know the truth now. Brother you were Zero, right? Why? Was it for my sake? If so then I."

Lelouch begins to laugh. Kallen can't take it any more. After all Lelouch has gone through for Nunnally. Everything has been for her.

"Nunnally they're lying to you. They're using you to get to Lelouch."

"Kallen, you're there with brother. Kallen you were lying to me too. When you were captive. You lied to me about brother, How long have you known? Are you under the control of geass?"

"No, geass doesn't control me. I control my own heart. It doesn't matter Nunnally, Lelouch is doing this for you like me brother did for me. All of it Nunnally.'

"No Kallen, it's a lie. Kallen, do you wish for your brother back. Or do you want this. All I want to do is be with my brother. So if it was for my sake then when did I"

Lelouch continues to laugh out loud. He signals Kallen to back down.

"For you? Such audacity coming from my sister of all people."

Nunnally is stunned.

"You believe it is nature for people to receive blessings? You scorn the action of others without staining your own hands. You are exactly the archaic nobility I have denied."

"That's not."

"I didn't do it for anyone. I want the world for my own sake. If you join forces with Schniezel and stand before my hegemony then I shall spare no mercy on you. I'll just need to crush you."

"Brother."

Lelouch cuts off the communication. He is visibly shaking. Kaguya can't believe what has happened. Kallen goes to him. She puts her arms around him.

Nunnally is visibly shaken by the conversation. Cornelia goes to her.

"Are you okay Nunnally?"

Schniezel also comes to her side. "Forgive us for making you go through such painful dialogue. We thought he would surrender if we showed him the power of FLEIA."

"Brother Schniezel, are the people of Pendragon really okay?"

Schniezel lies. "You need not worry. We carried out evacuations prior to the detonation. Of course that's not to say there were no casualties. However we limited damages to the absolute minimum."

"But you will be using it on people. On brother next right."

"If they are an obstacle the way to world peace.'

"Brother Schniezel, may I be given the detonation switch to FLEIA? I cannot fight or protect anything. So at the very least. I wish to shoulder the sin."

Lelouch is shaking after his conversation with Nunnally. Kallen is still holding him.

"Why Lelouch. Why did you say those things to Nunnally?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen and Kaguya. He composes himself.

"Chairwoman Sumeragi can you please ask for the representatives to come back in. We can then finish our negotiations."

Kaguya can't believe what just happened. Lelouch looks up to the Lancelot.

"Suzaku, can you please remove the Lancelot. It might frighten the representatives. Kallen, I'm sure that our dear president is out there. If possible can you track her down?

Tell her I have Nina and Rivalz and would to meet on the roof to celebrate our return.

Contact Jeremiah and tell him his special skills will be needed there."

Kallen can't believe what Lelouch is asking for. She only nods and goes off.

The representatives return as the Lancelot is flown out by Suzaku. Lelouch takes his place.

Suddenly walls appear around him, he is oblivious to them.

Kaguya, Ohgi, Tohdoh, and Xing-ke appear on the screens.

"Is this really necessary Chairwoman Kaguya? Is it that you haven't told your fellow representatives about geass?"

"Emperor of atrocities Lelouch. What is your purpose here? By the forces outside, the Lancelot it appears that you have been planning to take over by force if possible."

"They were necessary countermeasures. In case there was no peaceful solution than force would be necessary. However I believe are intent here has changed. Let me ask you a question Chairwoman Sumeragi. What determines the right to govern the world?"

"Pride and honor are needed to govern others."

"Very well answered. You area gifted person after all. However I have a different answer."

"May we hear it?"

"The preparedness to destroy."

"Destroy?"

"To destroy the world and ourselves."

"What is it that you wish to destroy?"

Lelouch laughs. "Previously I would have said Britannia. But it seems I have already done that. And now all that stand in my way."

"In your way to what."

"World peace."

"Peace cannot be achieved by force."

"No, it can't but it a cannot be voted on by resolution. Who would vote against peace?

No, the enemies of peace are subtle. At the very least Chairwoman Sumeragi we can agree on one thing."

"And that is."

"Schniezel has become the enemy of peace, the enemy of the world."

Kaguya pondered that thought.

Lelouch continued. "Perhaps Britannia joining the United Federation of Nations is to forward. For now we may discuss a pact. An alliance of sorts against the enemies of peace."

"Very well emperor I will have to confer with our military leaders."

"My own troops have been withdrawn. Other than a few personal guards, Jeremiah, and Suzaku I have no one else here. While you have at least a dozen knightmares, the Guren and such."

"What is it that you ask for?"

"I would like as a show of faith to have you and perhaps the empress remain here. Well perhaps we can move negotiations until tomorrow midday. If possible would Tohdoh, Xing-ke, and Ohgi also be present. It is getting late."

Kaguya nods and dismisses the representatives. They begin to exit. Many wonder about today's events. Tianzi goes to her friend. Lelouch waves at the wall. Kaguya takes it down. Aboard the Ikaruga Xing-ke is unsure about this.

"Where will you stay?"

"If necessary my private jet or the Avalon, however, I do wonder if my old room is ready. I, of course, attended this school with Suzaku and Kallen amongst others.

Lelouch looks at her. She wants to flinch to avoid geass. He laughs.

"Geass doesn't work that way. Unfortunately for myself I have lost control of my power. I have to wear these contacts or I risk giving out commands that I don't want… Like Euphemia"

Lelouch cannot contain himself. Kallen comes back into the room.

"Of course once done. It shouldn't matter. What do you know about geass Kaguya?"

"Only that it is a vile power that bends the minds and hearts of others."

"Yes well my geass certainly can do that. For some like Suzaku it forces them to live beyond their principles. Others are simple commands. Such as the one I gave Kallen a few years ago."

Kallen bristles as Lelouch looks at her.

"Geass can include other things such as mind control, mind reading, freezing others, etc. However I have put a stop to that."

Lelouch looks around and sees that only Kallen, Kaguya, and Tianzi are there. Of course for security there are guards by the door.

"The only remaining links to geass are that immortal witch and I."

Lelouch pounds his heart as he says this.

Kaguya contemplates this. "Immortal witch. What do you mean?"

Lelouch laughs. He sees Suzaku walk into the room.

"Chairwoman Kaguya, I give you my word on Suzaku's honor as a knight that I will not cast my geass on any of the Black Knights or representatives until this matter is settled and possibly beyond that."

Kaguya doesn't know how to respond to that.

Kallen goes to Lelouch. "Milly was apprehensive but is willing to come. Also CC is there and ordered pizza under your name."

"Chairwoman Kaguya would you like to join us in a celebration of sorts."

"Very well."

"Suzaku run ahead and inform them that the Chairwoman and empress of joining us."

Suzaku runs ahead. Lelouch wonders if he will regret this later. His plan has changed twice today. First with Kallen and later because of the FLEIA and Nunnally. Kallen is at his side. Kaguya and Tianzi trail them.

"One thing Chairwoman Sumeragi. For tonight can we drop the formality? It would be of comfort to my friends perhaps. It would ease the tension. However the two of you can still be referred to by your titles."

Tianzi's face lights up. "You mean act like normal people."

Lelouch nods.

Kaguya considers this. "Very well Lelouch."

Tianzi looks at him. "Um Lelouch. Will there be food?"

"Yes my dear Tianzi there will be pizza."

"Pizza, what is that?"

Lelouch feels like laughing. They arrive at the clubhouse. Suzaku is waiting there in his school uniform. He has a few others.

"Milly says we have to wear these. They are already dressed. The chairwoman and empress don't have to."

Tianzi is already getting a uniform. Kaguya follows her friend. Kallen pushes Lelouch towards the uniforms.

Kaguya feels different wearing the school uniform.

"Emp… Lelouch what are your friends' names."

"Well Nina you've seen while we were in China. You have probably seen Milly on television. Rivalz has blue hair. Of course you know Kallen and Suzaku."

As the go up the stairs Suzaku and Kallen are near Lelouch. Nina has already tried to harm Lelouch once. When they get to the roof Milly, Nina, Rivalz are setting up the fireworks. CC is by the pizza. Everybody is uncomfortable. Tianzi sees the pizza and goes over. CC offers her a slice. Tianzi takes a bite.

"This is good. Kaguya try it."

Lelouch begins to laugh. They all look at him. He walks over to the fireworks. Suzaku and Kallen follow him so fast, it makes Milly blink. Rivalz hands them some matches.

Lelouch takes them.

"See madam president, I managed to keep my promise of bringing everybody back for fireworks except for."

Lelouch can't keep himself together as he thinks of how Shirley died and where Nunnally is. Milly goes to him and hugs him. Rivalz is stunned at this. Nina does her best to keep her composure. After all he has done, he wants sympathy. Kallen looks at Nina. Lelouch lets go of Milly. He looks towards Kaguya, Tianzi, and CC.

"Well at least I brought replacements. Kaguya has enough energy to replace all of us. And CC's hunger for pizza is surpassed by none."

Everybody laughed. Tianzi walked over and introduces herself. It feels weird but good to be around normal, well almost normal, people. They shot off fireworks. After awhile Lloyd came for Nina, there was still work to be done. Rivalz feels out of place and decides to leave. Suzaku takes Kaguya and Tianzi to their rooms. As they leave the empress calls Xing-ke to tell him about fireworks and pizza. Kallen is standing by the door. Lelouch is facing out and Milly is front of him.

"Well my dear Lulu if my grandfather had known this was your plan he would have had me work getting you."

Milly comes up to Lelouch and goes to kiss him. She simply smiles.

"But it's too late for that isn't it. And by the fact that your knight has left you alone with us." She gestures back towards Kallen. "I see you have chosen something else. Bye Lelouch. Your room is set as Suzaku asked for. If you need anything else I will be down the hall."

Milly kisses him on the cheek as she leaves. Lelouch is still staring out with his back to Kallen. Milly pushes Kallen into Lelouch. They fall over. Milly stands over them smiling.

She walks away.

"Lelouch, why are you doing all of this? Why did you say those things to Nunnally? I know you love her. You should have just."

Lelouch quiets Kallen by kissing her. She stares at him.

"I told you before I would follow you no matter what even if it meant I was a slave to geass."

"Kallen I told you. Your heart is your own."

"No, my heart is yours. Why don't you see that? I'm here now. I will be here tomorrow. I should be your knight. Your shield. Your protection."

"No, that's not right."

They look up to see who is talking to them. It is CC. Lelouch doesn't respond.

"Kallen, do you really want to stay with him." CC points to Lelouch.

"Yes."

"Very well then stand up."

Lelouch's eyes open wide as he realizes what is happening. He stands up. "CC. Kallen no."

"You, shut up failure." CC pushes him back down.

Kallen is confused. "What do you mean?" She looks down at Lelouch. He tosses his hair back with his right hand. She notices the red lines on his hand. She kneels down and grabs his hand. They look into each other's eyes.

"What does this mean?" she asks as she points towards Lelouch's hand.

CC sighs. "It means an eternity with Lelouch unless someone grants my wish. Since he failed and cheated by taking his father's code, I need to find someone else here or else. He also got to keep his geass so there is that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I will grant you a geass in return you will agree to grant me a wish. Since he knows my wish, I will tell you. I wish to end my existence. It will not be an easy road. You must develop and control your geass. If you fail, it can prove fatal though. If you succeed, you can have this." She points to her forehead. "And him." She points to Lelouch.

"Of course after that you can grant my wish. Do you accept?"

Kallen looks at Lelouch. He is on the floor and Kallen is above. She continues to look into his eyes to see how he feels. He kisses her. After a while CC grabs Kallen and pulls her up.

"I take that as yes." She looks into Kallen's eyes. Kallen sees visions and hears CC voice in her head. "The power of kings will isolate you. You will be human but different. A different time, a different path, a different life."

It was done. Kallen looks around. She doesn't feel or see anything.

Lelouch stands up. "Whatever you have it won't work on us."

Suddenly Kallen hears and sees Suzaku and Milly coming up the stairs. She kisses Lelouch. They kiss for while. Kallen keeps looking back at the stairs.

"Um Kallen, What are you doing? Why do you keep looking back?"

"I thought they were coming up."

A few second later Milly and Suzaku peak around the entrance. Lelouch begins to laugh.

"You two can come out now." Lelouch stands beside Kallen. "You should be able to see their movements before they make them."

It was true Kallen saw what Suzaku and Milly were saying and doing before it happened.

"You can turn it off whenever you want for now."

Kallen did and everything returned to normal. Milly looks at the two of them.

"Well is it settled?"

Lelouch looks at Milly and Suzaku and then over to CC.

"Did you come up with this in the few hours we have been here?"

Suzaku and Milly look at each other.

CC answers. "You aren't the only quick thinker here your majesty."

"Do you have anything else planned?"

Milly smiles. "Well what we have planned depends on you two decide.'

Suzaku holds up a white dress in one hand and the emperor's suit in the other.

"Or would you two prefer black."

Kallen gets up and get the dress from Suzaku. "White will do."

Lelouch stays were he is. They all stare at him.

CC pushes him forward. "Don't act like you aren't going to do this. By the way do you need someone to officiate? I am an ordained minister in over 15 religions throughout the world."

Kallen shakes her head. "I'm sure that for the emperor, someone will come."

A few hours later it was done. Kallen and Lelouch are lying in bed exhausted.

"Lelouch, have you ever brought someone to this room for."

"No, I mean Nunnally is down the hall."

"Did you ever want to?"

"How do I answer that so I don't get hit?"

She hits him. "Not like that."

He kisses her. He kisses her. Lelouch smiles. "Do you want to do it again?"

Kallen shrugs. "Sure why not."

Author's note: I took into consideration that Schniezel didn't fly the Damocles all the way to Pendragon to wait for Lelouch to betray the UFN. He may have thought it was going to happen. It certainly would help him if the Black Knights joined him in his fight with Lelouch but he would have attacked either way. Here I had the Black Knight form an uneasy alliance with Lelouch. He will ease their minds by having his forces to take the brunt of the FLEIA attacks.

Kallen's geass is much like Bismarck's. It allows her to see people's future movements. If the people are in a certain range she can also hear what they are going to say. She can also concentrate it on a certain area/person. Much like Mao's if not properly controlled it can drive someone mad.

I asked a question about Schniezel and FLEIA in another fanfic. I concede the fact that Schniezel runs Britannia. And therefore it is no problem for him to hide something like FLEIA or Damocles from anyone. His expenses are so large that even Lloyd was able to charge something to his account and I assume no one noticed.

But the time doesn't really fit here. I assume that Lelouch took about a week between announcing Britannia's entrance to the UFN and arriving in Japan. Since he decided to abide by their rules, they would have no problem with a quick meeting. While in Cambodia Schniezel says they have to finish Damocles and in a few days Pendragon is destroyed. And wouldn't anybody notice Damocles flying overhead. Pendragon is in North America and Damocles was in Cambodia. That is a long way to go without getting noticed. I know it's fiction and Schniezel probably has allies somewhere but still.


	2. Trust and Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or its characters.

The next morning after breakfast Lelouch has a small meeting with his team. They are seating in a living room of sorts. At the meeting were Suzaku, CC, Kallen, Jeremiah, Milly, and Lloyd. Jeremiah has just finished informing them of what Sayoko told him about Nunnally's rescue. They look at Lelouch. Kallen still wishes Lelouch would have confessed to Nunnally but understands why he didn't. She also refused his request to go over to the Black Knights. Her place was here.

"Your majesty do we need the forces of the UFN to take down Schniezel."

"Probably not Jeremiah, but it would certainly help. Either way the more help we have the better our chances."

Suzaku nods. "What forces does Schniezel have?"

Lelouch looks over at his notes. "Of course he has the Damocles. He has a force put together by a few rebellious nobles. He also has four Knights of the Round: Knight of two Merlin Suzerain, Knight of three Gino Weinsberg, Knight of five Salacia Raven guard, and Knight of six Anya Alstreim."

Kallen looks at the notes "That doesn't look to bad. Suzaku defeated the Knights of the Round before."

Lelouch shakes his head. "Yes but Anya wasn't there and the Tristan has been upgraded. Also no one here has seen Merlin and Salacia in action. He pilots the Pellinore. Our information on that is limited. Salacia pilots the Bors. It appears to be a copy of the original Lancelot. But exactly what work has been done on them recently is anybody's guess. Lloyd how is the project going."

"Well your highness it will take time. Fortunately we have been able to work without interruptions."

"Have the Black Knight leaders landed."

Milly answers. "Yes the staff told me that Li Xing-ke arrived last night, after the fireworks. Kyoshiro Tohdoh arrived this morning and walked around the grounds. By chairwoman Kaguya's and mine negotiations no one is allowed to come near the clubhouse today. As for the other person you specified, Kaname Ohgi, has yet to arrive."

"Very well thank you Milly." He hadn't expected Milly to be so useful.

"The alliance with the UFN is to prove that we mean well."

Last night Kallen wasn't happy with his original plan. So he had to come up with a new one. A new Zero requiem. Was it even possible?

"I want to be waiting of them at the meeting place."

Milly get up. "I will negotiate with chairwoman Kaguya to have the meeting in the main conference room."

She leaves.

"Lloyd, continue with the project. It is most important. Jeremiah, have the bulk of the troops gather in Tokyo bay. We must find keep the battle away from the city."

CC gets up "I will continue to keep an eye on the landings. Even if it is a small possibility. There is a chance of treachery."

Suzaku realizes that he is alone with Kallen and Lelouch. "I will go over and check on the Lancelot. Do you want the Guren moved over?"

"Not yet."

They are alone. Lelouch is a little oblivious to that fact. He thinks it over in his head. Perhaps meeting Schniezel far away from land but that would imperil all who get shot down. He continues to think.

"How many days. Do you think we have?"

Lelouch looks at Kallen. How far does her geass stretch? They all have limits but she concentrates. She is going to have to test it. If she put her geass on overdrive, would it drive her mad. What if she didn't turn it off? Did he want to risk something like that?

"What are you thinking about, Lelouch?"

"Oh just about how much I love you, darling."

"Liar."

Should he tell her? She wouldn't refuse him asking.

"Lelouch, I'm going to try and use my geass. The more I do it the stronger it gets right."

"Yes but you have to have control over it. Later on I want to do some experiments with your geass. But right now. It's a good thing you can't see what I'm going to do with that eye of yours."

Lelouch leans over and kisses Kallen. She falls back on the couch.

She looks over to the clock. "When is the meeting?"

"Midday."

"Well looks like we have few hours to do other kinds of experiments."

She laughs. He thinks of staying in this room but thinks better of it. Even with her geass it probably isn't smart. They go back to his room.

Tohdoh is unhappy with the arrangement. A little more than a month ago they tried to kill the person who they were now meeting with. Xing-ke doesn't feel like the empress should be there. However she insists on being there by Kaguya. Ohgi feels even worse. Nobody seems to know what happened to Kallen. The Guren is still in its position.

He doesn't understand why Lady Kaguya has insisted on this meeting. It is obvious that Lelouch had something planned. Of course they had no geass counter measures. She also insisted that wasn't problem. They gathered in front of the conference room.

As they entered their names were announced in the order they walked in. Ohgi noticed that no one saw them coming in. It was odd. Of course then his eyes fell upon who was sitting in front him. Xing-ke and Tohdoh came in first followed by Ohgi. Of course they paused as soon as they saw her sitting across from them. They were blocking the door. Kaguya tried to get them out of the way. She normally tried not to be rude but she lightly shoved Ohgi out of the way. She took her seat in front of the emperor. Tianzi followed her but stopped when she saw her. Kaguya finally looked and saw who was in front of her. Starting from her far left were Jeremiah, Suzaku, Lelouch, Kallen, and CC. The emperor has on his white costume and Kallen had an almost matching one. It was a sharp contrast to what they wore when they were in the Black Knights.

"Kallen, I see is this your choice or"

Kallen's answer was so immediate it shocked everyone. "Yes. This is my choice."

Lelouch smirked. Kallen used her geass perfectly there. In this situation Kallen could focus on those before her.

Lelouch began. "Chairwoman Sumeragi, despite last night's informality. Could you please refer to my subordinates with the honor they have earned? As I will show your associates. Lords Kururugi and Gottwald have served me and Britannia well. You can refer to CC as the immortal witch if you please. As to me you can show all the disdain you have towards me. But my wife is the empress and will be respected."

Kaguya signaled for everyone behind her to sit down. Tianzi sat to her left in front of Suzaku. Xing-ke chose to be beside her in front of Jeremiah. Ohgi sat in front of Kallen. He mouthed the word why. She ignored him looking at her husband. Tohdoh was stuck sitting in from CC.

"Very well emperor," Kaguya says bitterly, "How is the empress this morning? Did you sleep well? How long have you been planning to."

Kallen raises her hand to stop her. "Chairwoman Sumeragi, my personal life has nothing to do with this meeting."

Lelouch could feel using her geass to pull the strings. He didn't need to know what they were going say to know what they were thinking. He could see it in their faces. She was so brilliant. He had almost forgotten that part of her despite constant absences from school she still managed to get good grades. That seems like a lifetime ago. Of course here she could focus her geass on the people in front of her.

Ohgi couldn't contain himself "Have you chosen Britannia then, Miss Stadtfeld? What would your brother say?"

"My name is Kallen vi Britannia. What would my brother say about the fact that you betrayed Zero?"

"He would ask."

Kallen raised her hand as if to signal that she wasn't finished. "You betrayed him with that Britannian woman before the Black Rebellion and again while in China. And we can't forget your betrayal of him aboard the Ikaruga."

Ohgi was speechless.

Xing-ke wouldn't back down. "And what of his geass. That vile power."

"Obviously he didn't use it on any of you. If he had you wouldn't have captured me and turned me over to Britannia. Also who is beside you? If he used his geass on you, she would be happily married to Tohdoh or Tamaki."

Tohdoh growled. "What of the Japan Liberation Front? The generals he."

Kallen's look quieted Tohdoh. "What of them. They were nothing but noise. As ants and the ground. Only they murdered innocent people including their own. Zero gave Japan hope. Zero made it all possible. Ohgi you were there before Lord Kirihara. He instructed us to follow Zero. He told us to believe in Zero."

Ohgi can't believe the way Kallen is talking to them. But he has an answer to this. "Geass. Zero showed his face to Lord Kirihara. Why else would Lord Kirihara help Zero?"

Tohdoh nodded.

Suzaku came in. "No Lord Kirihara met Lelouch when he was exiled here in Japan. So did Colonel Tohdoh and chairwoman Kaguya. Lord Kirihara knew Lelouch better than any of us here."

Lelouch almost felt like laughing he had barely spoken a word and yet they were doubting themselves. He stared at Kaguya.

Ohgi couldn't contain himself. How could Lady Kaguya lead them into this obvious trap? They were all open to geass. Lelouch knew what Ohgi was thinking because as soon as Lelouch turned in his direction Ohgi looked down.

Lelouch laughed out loud. "Fortunately for myself I have yet to cast my geass on those across the table from me since up until now you have been my allies."

They grimaced at this comment. He and Kaguya were locked in what seemed as an eternal stare.

"Unfortunately I promised Chairwoman Sumeragi that I would not cast my geass on any Black Knights. However I would like to add this addendum. You need not worry as long as you remain an ally of peace."

Finally Kaguya said something. "Whose peace are you referring to, emperor."

"The peace of the world. We will let the world decide if you will have subjugation under FLEIA or."

Kallen lightly tapped Lelouch's leg signaling to pause. They had worked out a system to let him know when they wanted to respond to a comment.

Kaguya interrupted, "Or dictatorship under you. Is that it?"

Lelouch waves her off. "Perhaps you would like Schniezel to destroy us and then come after you. In a few days time Schniezel plans on taking the Damocles into a high orbit. From there he can launch FLEIA missiles at any part of the world he wants. No weapon in our arsenal will be able to reach it. "

They are stunned at the news.

Lelouch continues, "We are only asking for a simple alliance to ride the world of FLEIA. If necessary we will take the brunt of the attack. I have asked Miss Ashford to look into the possibility of evacuating the population from the city to lessen the effects of FLEIA."

Tohdoh considered that fact. "Couldn't we meet them out at sea?"

"That is possibility I have considered but it would endanger those that have been shot down."

Xing-ke looks at Lelouch. "What is it that you want? We will not serve under you."

"Of course Xing-ke. I will lead my forces in the defense of Japan. While the Black Knight will be led by your own leaders. Two forces one objective."

Kaguya nods. "I believe we can agree to that. Very well is there anything else we need to talk about."

Lelouch smiles. "Yes there is. Before we start you need to betray me."

The entire room was stunned.

Kaguya couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What do you mean? What purpose would that serve?"

"It comes from knowledge of my brother. He will not join the battle unless there is definite chance of victory. I should have said I need to betray you. Later today we will reconvene with the rest of the representatives. Then Suzaku will come in and interrupt the proceedings. My forces will then come in and take over. It is possible that spies have already informed him of what has happened here but at the moment my agents are searching them out."

Xing-ke couldn't believe what was being asked. "Are we to believe you? How can ask for our trust?"

"I will allow you to hold my wife and accomplice hostage." Lelouch gestures towards Kallen and CC. "This is a game of trust, Xing-ke. If Schniezel believes that you have turned against me, than it will make all the more easier to turn the tables on him. We all fighting for those dear to us. Isn't that what true friendship is all about."

Lelouch was careful he had his men check the news to make sure that nothing was said about a possible meeting between himself and the Black Knights. Of course there was speculation. He has Milly go on television and explain everything. That Suzaku and the few Britannian forces that arrived came out of fear for the emperor because of the FLEIA. This while true was of course not the true reason for their being so close.

Later that day everything went as planned. It all played out before the world. Lelouch met with UFN leaders. Suzaku busted in and held the representative hostages. To add to realness of the attack he had Suzaku attack a few knightmares on the way down. Also Jeremiah and the Siegfried engaged with a few knightmares.

Aboard the Damocles Schniezel saw the whole thing he wondered about it. What was the truth? Did Lelouch really attack the UFN? He saw it all. He read the reports. The Black Knights were fleeing from Japan. He tried to make overtures at them. He was rejected. They stated that they had had enough of Britannia and its treacherous royal family. There were unconfirmed rumors of fighting break out everywhere. Schniezel thought it was time to act. He would defeat Lelouch and if the Black Knights interfered he would do away with them as well. World peace was at stake. He would have it, his way.

Kaguya and Tianzi refused to leave. They decided to be evacuated with the people of Tokyo. Xing-ke didn't like it but understood. Before the representatives were evacuated they took lots of footage of them being held as hostages to show the world. The Black Knights withdrew to Penglai Island and seemed to prepare for battle. CC stayed with Black knights. Since she knew the entirety of Lelouch's plan, she was there to make them a little less nervous. There was still plenty of distrust.

Milly plans on evacuating. She will coordinate activities for Lelouch. Much to Lelouch's surprise she was really good at this stuff. Of course she had plenty of practice ordering people around while at Ashford.

* * *

Author's note: I think everybody focuses only Lelouch's intelligence and rightly so but they forget that other people have intelligence. It didn't take long for Kallen, Suzaku, and Euphemia to suspect he was Zero. In most cases smart thinking cleared his name. I chose to focus a bit on Kallen's intelligence. Combining that with her geass it makes her an opponent that almost surpasses Lelouch.


	3. The battle begins

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

Aboard the Damocles Schniezel saw the whole thing he wondered about it. What was the truth? Did Lelouch really attack the UFN? He saw it all. He read the reports. The Black Knights were fleeing from Japan. He tried to make overtures at them. He was rejected. They stated that they had had enough of Britannia and its treacherous royal family. There were unconfirmed rumors of fighting break out everywhere. Schniezel thought it was time to act. He would defeat Lelouch and if the Black Knights interfered he would do away with them as well. World peace was at stake. He would have it, his way.

Kaguya and Tianzi refused to leave. They decided to be evacuated with the people of Tokyo. Xing-ke didn't like it but understood. Before the representatives were evacuated they took lots of footage of them being held as hostages to show the world. The Black Knights withdrew to Penglai Island and seemed to prepare for battle. CC stayed with Black knights. Since she knew the entirety of Lelouch's plan, she was there to make them a little less nervous. There was still plenty of distrust.

Milly plans on evacuating. She will coordinate activities for Lelouch. Much to Lelouch's surprise she was really good at this stuff. Of course she had plenty of practice ordering people around while at Ashford.

Kallen returned later that evening. The only person waiting was Lelouch. She runs to him.

"How many days do we have until they arrive?"

"About three, why?"

Kallen smiles. "Oh no reason."

"Let's go. We're still in the clubhouse. The Academy is empty except for us."

"I see."

"And since CC isn't around to order pizza. I have to prepare dinner."

Kallen smiled and they walked hand in hand. "Well I knew there was a reason I married you."

"The Guren is already here. Lloyd and Cecile are looking at it. Of course Rakshata should be along. The Black Knights are bringing in their knightmares tonight."

Kallen nodded. Even though a few minutes ago they were talking about private matters. There was still plenty of business to discuss. She wondered if they would find time to be alone amongst the planning.

"And one more thing if you happen to be in the hangar, do not eat anything prepared by Cecile. I can't lose you before the battle."

He laughs.

"Are we have a briefing tonight? I mean we know the basic plan but."

"Not tonight. You can rest tonight." He looks at her and smirks. "Besides I have it all planned out. We have meeting planned midday tomorrow."

Kallen does say anything more. They arrive at the room.

"I had Milly pick out some things for you to wear around here, my empress. I also selected a few things myself" He smirks as he says this.

When Kallen sees the clothes, she knows which ones he picked out.

"Tell me Lelouch why did you choose me and not someone else. Why not Milly or Shirley. I mean anybody."

Lelouch looks at her. "For most of my life I was a pampered prince of Britannia. I had everything. Most would say that the crown was mine for the taking. Then my mother died and it all fell apart. Nunnally and me were sent here to Japan as hostages for negotiations. Then the war came. I refused to go back to that life to used as pawns in someone else's game. For seven years it was just me and Nunnally. I provided everything for her. Thanks to people like the Ashfords we survived. Then I found what I was looking for, power. The power to change the course of my life. I found something else to live for besides my sister. I found others to fight for. I found that I could live for myself."

He looks at her. She remembers that moment when he had that refrain in his hand and she stopped him. She thinks of all the things Zero did.

"I found you. Everybody else loves Lelouch. Everybody else wants Lelouch. The prince, the student, the lie. You chose Zero for what he did and what he said. You chose me because of what I did, not who I was. I chose you for the same reason. I chose Kallen Kouzuki the daughter of an eleven not Kallen Stadtfeld the daughter of nobility. I chose to make you my queen."

Kallen moved the clothes to the side.

"Aren't you going to pick something to wear?"

She shakes her head. Lelouch laughs.

"Well then my empress. Let me ask you a question. Why did you choose me?"

Kallen answers by kissing him. "I chose you because of your fashion sense."

He laughs. They fall down to the bed.

They are using the same conference room as yesterday. Xing-ke and Tohdoh are there first. On the table are come of Lelouch's notes. They begin reading the plan. In steps Miss Ashford pushing a cart with food. Tohdoh looks at her.

"Miss Ashford has anyone else been in this room."

"No, Lelou. Pardon me the emperor handed those to me personally. No one has been in this room."

Suzaku and Jeremiah come into the room. Up on screens CC and Kaguya appear. Milly asks them all to sit down. She informs them that the emperor and empress will be a little late. CC smirks.

Kaguya talks about the evacuations. Thanks to help from the emperor everybody was getting out. CC discusses how the preparations on Penglai Island are going. The deception was part of Lelouch's plan. Already Black Knight forces were coming into Japan to maneuver around Schniezel's forces. Tohdoh thought the plan was a bit ambitious but it had the mark of Zero.

The emperor and empress walk into the room. The sight of the two of them walking into the room makes everybody else a little uncomfortable. They are not used to seeing the two of them so affectionate. Suzaku knows it is part of the plan. To have Kallen use her geass to gauge everybody's reactions. Still it was an unusual sight to see. Lelouch looks at all of them.

"Well."

Jeremiah begins. "Your highness Lady Kaguya was speaking of the success the evacuations were having. The events on Penglai Island are going according to plan."

"Very well CC. I will expect you here later today. Lady Kaguya continues with the evacuations. I have appointed Miss Ashford as my representative here. If you need anything she can provide it for you."

CC and Kaguya sign off.

"Very well now for the plan."

The plan was quite ambitious. Britanian forces would draw Schniezel onto land. Where if necessary Lelouch had the sakuridite under Mt Fuji ready to blow. Xing-ke and the majority of the Black Knights would be out at sea underwater waiting for Schniezel to come to land. Kallen and CC would another lead a third force whose intent was to get onto the Damocles. If necessary Lelouch and the Shinkirou would come out near Mt Fuji to draw Schniezel to that.

Tohdoh thought about it even without the Black Knight forces, Lelouch still had an advantage. Once aboard the Damocles what was to stop them from firing FLEIA on the Black Knights? It was a concern.

"Your highness would it make a difference if I joined the empresses force."

Lelouch considered this. Of course there wasn't complete trust.

"Very well Tohdoh. That seems to be it. There are still preparations. Lloyd and Rakshata are looking in the knightmares here. As soon as the others arrive they will work on those."

Xing-ke was as concerned as Tohdoh about the plan. But once Damocles and FLEIA were defeated perhaps the real battle would begin.

Schniezel was looking at his information. He appeared as if the Black Knights were preparing for war with Lelouch. But they had declined his overtures at an alliance. He sensed something. However with the size of his force and FLEIA he would win. He almost thanked Lelouch for coming out and attacking the UFN. It certainly will make winning easier.

Cornelia is lying there aboard the Damocles. Somehow she was still alive. She didn't know what was happening. She only knew one thing. The Lelouch who talked with Nunnally after the FLEIA over Pendragon was a liar. Cornelia would not believe that he meant what he said. He would come and she would be ready for her vengeance.

It had been two very anxious days. Lelouch was tired. He was glad that Kaguya and Milly were in charge of the evacuations. Despite their different backgrounds it was obvious they were meant for this kind of work. Even Empress Tianzi seemed to relish the task. Xing-ke and the Black Knights were in position. CC and Tohdoh had taken their force to their location. Kallen had decided to stay with Lelouch. He worried about that since FLEIA was going to be aimed at him. But she insisted on not leaving him again.

The next day Jeremiah brought reports of Schniezel's force would arrive sometime that day.

"Very well Jeremiah prepare the troops. Well my dear let's go up."

Lelouch and Kallen went up in the Avalon. Suzaku was there also. He would wait until Schniezel's force appeared.

"It is time Suzaku."

Schniezel was on his command deck preparing for the battle.

"Greetings Schniezel."

"Lelouch now would be the time to surrender. I have FLEIA prepared to launch."

"FLEIA. Is that all you have? FLEIA and a few scraps that you have been able to gather."

Schniezel is shocked at the comment. Gino, in the Tristan, bristles at that comment. He wanted another crack at Suzaku. He wondered where Kallen was. He had heard rumors of events taking place in Tokyo. Anya sat there with her same emotionless face. The Knight of Two, Merlin Suzerain, was anxious to get in his Pellinore and show the world who he was. Salacia Ravenguard, knight of five, had never been in a battle of this caliber. It was time to show the power of her Bors.

"Lelouch, remember you have never beaten me."

Lelouch laughs. "That may have been true but no one understands you better than I do. While no one understands me at all. Checkmate brother."

Lelouch signs off.

They spend almost an hour going back and forth between formations. Gino is frustrated. It just seems like a giant chess match. Suddenly Lelouch moves a sizable force forward in to the attack. Schniezel smirks. Lelouch always loved to attack more than defend.

"Nunnally, the sights are set. Fire when ready."

"Yes brother."

They fire the first FLEIA.

Gino sees Suzaku coming out. Merlin decides that they will surround the traitor and destroy him. The Four knights of the Round come at Suzaku. . Suddenly Anya is being attacked from above. It is Jeremiah in the Siegfried.

Merlin dismissed it. "Continue with the attack."

Gino moves in for the kill. He sees a pink blur coming at him. Suzaku smiles. They fell for it. "Well it's about time your highness. I know you're empress now but we have schedule."

Of course Suzaku said all of this over an open channel. Gino couldn't believe his ears.

"Is that how it is Kallen you have rejected me and chosen that demon as your master."

Gino goes to attack Kallen. Suddenly he is attacked by slash harkens. Gino looks down it is Xing-ke and the Shen Hu. Behind him are the rest of the Black Knights.

"I think Britannian that we did not finish our battle before. Now there will be no interruptions."

Gino is able to fend of the primary attacks. The Tristan and Shen Hu battle.

Salacia isn't waiting around. She goes after Kallen.

"Do you think you're empress now? I know who your are. You traitorous eleven."

The Bors and the Guren are locked in battle. Merlin and the Pellinore are left alone in front of Suzaku. This was his chance to defeat the man who beat Bismarck.

"Well Suzerain. I suppose it is just the two of us."

"Yes Lord Kururugi. I suppose it is."

They battle around the side of the Damocles. Lelouch keeps sending forces in to force Schniezel to fire FLEIA missiles. Finally it's time for the third part of the attack. As the Black Knights decimate the forces Schniezel had. CC and Tohdoh lead their team towards the Damocles. Unfortunately for them the Blaze Luminous prevents them from attacking. They are forced to join the battle.

Xing-ke and Gino continue their battle.

"Britannian if you only had honor. You would be a great man."

"You follow that demon despite what he has done and call it honor."

Xing-ke laughs. Lelouch's plan worked almost too perfectly.

Merlin in making no gains against Suzaku. He fires his slash harkens and moves in and finishes Merlin off.

Salacia is holding Kallen up.

"Too bad, Knight of Five that you have chosen to defy your emperor."

"Ha."

Suddenly CC comes up to block Salacia. "Kallen you're special skills are needed at the Damocles."

Kallen goes down near the FLEIA launch section.

Salacia is incensed. "Treacherous eleven witch." She charges down.

Tohdoh block her. "That's Japanese. And she is your empress."

"Ha. As if that white demon and his witch deserve to rule Britannia."

Suzaku comes down to help Tohdoh.

"Suzaku, I will finish this. Find a way into that thing."

Suzaku begins to fire at the Damocles but the Blaze Luminous too strong. Salacia delivers a blow to stun Tohdoh and heads for Kallen. Suzaku strikes her down.

Tohdoh can't believe it. "It seems as if you have become the teacher my pupil."

Suzaku laughs. "We must protect the empress for now she is the only one that can get in."

They form a shield around the Guren.

Kallen concentrated on the Damocles looking for the control deck. There it was. She could hear them speaking

"Nunnally the target is set. Fire." She finds Nunnally in a garden and sees her push the button.

Kallen yells "Now!"

As the Blaze Luminous is lowered to fire the FLEIA Kallen slips the Guren in. She had wanted to blast the defense system but Lelouch wasn't out yet. He had something planned. She flies the Guren in and now to find Nunnally.

Schniezel wondered what happened by the FLEIA firing hole. It seemed like the Knight of the Round had failed him. However FLEIA still controlled this battlefield.

Lelouch saw Kallen go in. He decided to head out now. He received instructions from Nina on how to activate the weapon but still it was a risk. The Shinkirou moves towards the Damocles.

"Lord Schniezel we have some disruptions on the upper levels."

Schniezel thought was someone able to get in. Suddenly there appeared what he was looking for. The Shinkirou was heading towards the Damocles.

"Who would have believed that Lelouch was desperate enough for suicide move? How soon until the FLEIA is ready to launch?"

"Two minutes my Lord."

Kannon could help but notice that the Guren was not outside. Could she have gotten in?

By the look of things she was heading towards Nunnally.

Nunnally heard noise outside. She heard footsteps. They were light and quiet but they were there.

"Brother is that you."

There was no answer.

"Brother, do you want the Damocles key? I cannot avert my eyes from this evil."

Nunnally struggled to open her eyes. Kallen couldn't believe it. She knew that geass held Nunnally's eyes closed. When Nunnally opened her eyes. Standing in front of her is not her brother but a beautiful woman dressed in white. Nunnally rubs her eyes to make sure what she is seeing is real.

"Who are you and where is my brother?"

"Well he is on his way. Well as of a few days ago I am your sister-in-law."

"Kallen."

"That's right. Nunnally I'm here to take you to Lelouch."


	4. End game

Disclaimer: I do not own code geass or its characters.

To Casey W: In my opinion following his betrayal by the Black Knights all Lelouch had to say to Kallen was yes I love you or something of that nature. Or she could have just followed him like Suzaku did. I have written/am writing stories where I do go back to other scenes to make this kind of relationship seem more of a given. I will go back and proofread the story. And sorry about the tense sometimes it's hard to keep track of that.

About setting the scene sometimes I forget since I am constantly watching the anime to make sure the dialog is correct that I forget that other people aren't doing the same.

If the story seems to be going fast well that's more or less the way the story went.

FLEIA over Pendragon and then a few days of planning. Then the battle. Here I tried to explain things a little better. Also Lelouch seems to be a better thinker when things look bleak or difficult. In almost every chess game we see, at Shinjuku, at the Babel Tower, in the Chinese Federation. He always is ahead of his opponent. However sometimes things like Nunnally in danger hold him back. Well here he has thrown all that away and focuses on the task at hand. Defeating Schniezel and trying to have a peaceful world.

There is lots of distrust amongst everyone. So I also had Kallen use her geass to manipulate people. While it may seem forward to have her be so good at it right away. She has Lelouch as a teacher. Kallen's geass shows her what people are going to do or say. She doesn't know what they think.

It is rarely noted that Kallen is also intelligent. Intelligence combined with knowledge of people's actions and words makes her formidable. Since Lelouch has the code it doesn't work on him. Which is why he stays quiet during the meeting and allows the Black Knights and Kallen to do all the talking. Like Bismarck, Kallen's pride makes her turn off her geass during the battle.

She also knows what people were going to do or say since that changes depending on what others do. In the early part of the series Lelouch wastes his geass on simple one time commands. As time goes he finds more effective ways to use it. Lelouch trains her to not waste her geass on what is useless. It will also make her reach the maximum potential faster.

About the Kallen/Lelouch relationship. Obviously the are both caring, emotional people. They are also a little sarcastic and competitive. So the early part of their relationship is basically them trying to see who can be more affectionate in public. In private they are still basically the same. Except for bed time when the competitive nature takes over.

That's all for now. I hope the ending doesn't disappoint. I wanted a completely happy ending here.

* * *

Nunnally heard noise outside. She heard footsteps. They were light and quiet but they were there.

"Brother is that you."

There was no answer.

"Brother, do you want the Damocles key? I cannot avert my eyes from this evil."

Nunnally struggles to open her eyes. Kallen can't believe it. She knows that geass held Nunnally's eyes closed. When Nunnally opens her eyes standing in front of her is not her brother but a beautiful woman dressed in white. Nunnally rubs her eyes to make sure what she is seeing is real.

"Who are you and where is my brother?"

"Well he is on his way. Well a few days ago I became your sister-in-law."

"Kallen."

"That's right. Nunnally I'm here to take you to Lelouch."

Outside Anya and Jeremiah continue their battle. Finally Anya gets the best of Jeremiah.

"End of record."

The Siegfried explodes but a Sutherland comes flying out.

"It's not over yet!"

He is coming in to fast for Anya to do anything. Once on top of the Mordred, Jeremiah explodes his Sutherland. He comes flying out and lands above Anya.

"Carve into you memories, Jeremiah Gottwald. The memorable name of the man that made you taste defeat."

"Memorable. That's pointless. I don't have any memories to begin with."

"Memories could it be."

Jeremiah activates his geass canceller to restore Anya's memories.

"Kallen, why have you chosen to follow brother. You said geass wasn't controlling you but."

"I have chosen to follow my heart. Why have you chosen to defy your brother. He has given his life for you. Everything he is. It's devoted to you and only you."

Nunnally thought about it. "I never asked for it. Kallen, have you helped brother murder people. Did you help brother kill Clovis, Euphemia."

"Clovis murdered innocent Japanese. He did so without regret. As for Euphemia I know now that he will never forgive himself for that. He loved her with all his being. Have you been firing all those FLEIA missiles."

"Yes I intended to stop brother even if meant his death. That is why you cannot have this key even he used geass on me."

"Nunnally. Do you know what Schniezel intends to do? He will use FLEIA to enslave the world to his will."

Kallen and Nunnally are looking into each other's eyes.

"Are you saying brother has the right to rule the world. He has used the name of Zero to manipulate people's hearts."

"Would it have been better for the two of you to continue running and hiding. Never knowing if someone would kill you. Or to be used as pawns in someone else's game."

"I never asked for any of it, Kallen. I would have been happy to just be with brother. Don't you wish for your brother? Wouldn't you give up all of this for your brother?"

"Yes but the world is controlled by various powers. You have to learn to live in the world. That's why I joined the resistance. That's why I followed Zero. And why I now follow Lelouch. Wishing for the past. Hoping for the best isn't enough. There are times when one has to act. Lelouch did all of this for you. For all of us. He risked his own life. His own happiness for you. He may have lied to you but it was to protect you. So you wouldn't worry. He never used you. They took you away. His only concern was you. He abandoned all of us for you."

Kallen begins to cry as she continues. Despite her new closeness to Lelouch. She knows that Nunnally's safety is what he wants the most. "He made us fight to get you. So you would be safe from your father. They tried to use you against Lelouch. They made him forget who you were. They made everyone forget you. Even so his only concern was you. Even as he moved the world. Even as he commanded armies and nations. All he could think about was your safety. When he thought you were gone he gave up hope. It almost destroyed him. But he continued to fight for your dream. For Euphemia's dream. Now Nunnally will you join him or will you go against your own dream."

Kallen stretches out her hand towards Nunnally. Nunnally was unsure. She put out her hand towards Kallen. Kallen kneeled in front of Nunnally. They both cried.

"Now let's go find your brother."

Suddenly they hear a voice. "Nunnally, this will end it are you ready."

Nunnally looks down at the FLEIA switch. "What should I do?"

"I think Lelouch wants you to fire it."

Nunnally nods. "If this is what brother wants."

Schniezel looks on. He wonders what is going in the room with Nunnally. Since she fired the FLEIA, he is less concerned.

"And now peace is completed."

Lelouch sees the FLEIA coming towards him. He wonders if he should have had Kallen disable the Blaze Luminous. No the world needs to see this.

"I will make this succeed no matter what with this hand!"

Nina, Cecile, and Lloyd were watching the battle on a screen aboard the Avalon

Lelouch: "Inputting data."

Nina: "FLEIA changes its composition very second. If it is bombarded with a reaction that counters its composition, one can stop FLEIA from reaching its critical reaction."

Lloyd: "However, environmental data must be inputted into the program around 19 seconds before detonation.

Cecile: "And even if the program is completed, the window for execution is only 0.04 seconds."

Lelouch continues to input the data into the computer.

Lelouch finishes. "Suzaku! Live on!"

Suzaku, his eyes glowing red under the power of geass, appears behind the Shinkirou and grabs the weapon that had been added to the Shinkirou earlier today.

"Yes your majesty."

Suzaku thrusts forward towards the FLEIA.

Nina: "It is theoretically possible. Princess Euphemia!"

The FLEIA reaction begins to grow but suddenly it turns black and begins to dissipate.

Nina: "It worked. 19 seconds and 0.04 seconds."

Schniezel can't believe it. "To think he prepared a toy like that."

Lelouch moves the Shinkirou in the Blaze Luminous gap. He uses the absolute defense system to allow his forces in.

Gino can't believe it. "No I won't allow it."

He charges at Lelouch. But from above Xing-ke brings the Shen Hu down on the Tristan.

"You should take your own advice Britannian. See what happens when you don't pay attention."

The Tristan explodes.

Schniezel sees Lelouch come in "A nasty move."

Systems begin going down all over the Damocles.

"Well its seems as if this fortress will become a wonderful coffin for Lelouch."

Schniezel, Kannon , and Deithard go down to the escape shuttle.

Lelouch and Suzaku take their knightmares through the Damocles.

"Suzaku, we must stop the Damocles. Kallen should already have completed the first part. You take care of the second. Now for Schniezel."

"Yes your majesty."

Lelouch thought where would Schniezel be. There was only one answer.

Cornelia dragged herself to her feet. She had been hearing noises throughout the Damocles. She figured Lelouch was here. She would take care of both of them.

Schniezel takes his seat. On the screen in front of them appears Lelouch.

"I've been waiting for you, Schniezel.'

"I see. Checkmate on me, eh? I see now. Tell me how did you discern my strategy?"

"It is not strategy. What I read was your personal nature."

"My nature."

"It is not that you do not care about victory. The match in the forbidden city. The betrayal of the Black Knights. You always play your game where you cannot lose"

"And that is why you thought I would abandon the Damocles."

"Schniezel, you will taste defeat this time."

"So you will kill me."

"I have a question. Did you want to control the world with Damocles?"

"No, I simply wanted to create what everyone wanted. I wanted to create peace"

"To ignore even the nature of humans."

"That is a mere difference of opinion."

"You decided to suspend the world in its present form, but one does not call a never changing world alive. That is merely experience."

"However don't you call the extension of that to be knowledge?"

"You area talented person. However, you do not see it because you are too talented. Indeed Emperor Charles yearned for the past. You wanted the present. However I want the future."

"The future may be worse than the present. "

"No it will be better. No matter how long it takes. People will continue to pursue happiness"

"Yet that would lead to ambitions. This is the pinnacle of foolishness. That is nothing but emotion. A fabrication in the name of hope and dreams that lead to nowhere."

"That is the limit of what you see as royalty looking down upon the world. I have seen it too many times. The people that rebel against misfortune. The people that yearn for the future. They all prayed for happiness and continued to rebel. Geass and masks their origins are."

"This is irony. You, who continuously denied the wills of others, come here and acknowledge the existence of the will of those very people. Enough kill me. However you will vanish along with FLEIA. Let us create world peace with our lives."

"That is why I shall give you a present."

Suddenly Lelouch appears beside Schniezel and looks into his eyes.

"You will serve me, serve Zero."

Lelouch's geass overtakes Schniezel.

"Command me as you wish, Lord Zero."

Suddenly Deithard fights off the guard holding him down. He gets the guards gun.

"Don't move. Zero, Your story had ended already. You must not be allowed to live."

Diethard point his gun at Lelouch. Schniezel shoots him.

"You do not possess the right to deny my existence. Schniezel disarm the FLEIA."

Schniezel turns off the FLEIA sequence. "But Nunnally has the switch."

"I see."

The door opens. It's Cornelia. She sees Schniezel and Lelouch standing side by side.

"Geass."

She shoots Schniezel. "So long brother. Better to die than be a slave to geass."

She looks towards Lelouch. "Now for Euphemia. Don't worry about Nunnally. She will become the empress the world needs."

Lelouch is smiling as she says this because the door opens behind her. "Well dear it took you long enough."

As Cornelia turns her head she sees foot coming at her. It's Kallen. Cornelia falls to the ground. Kallen kicks the gun away. She looks down at Cornelia.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but this place is huge. Hey, you must Cornelia. I'm your new sister-in-law pleased to meet you."

"If you say so," Lelouch responds.

Nunnally looks at the interaction between the two. "Brother, what has gotten into you?"

Lelouch laughs. "Oh nothing just love."

He looks at her again. "Your eyes. They're open."

Kallen doesn't take her eyes of Cornelia.

"Yes brother. Do you want the Damocles key? Brother, I need to shoulder the sin. Even if you use geass on me. I won't"

"No, Nunnally I don't need the key. There won't be any need to hand it over to me or Kallen."

Cornelia begins crawling on the ground. Lelouch sees her.

"Cornelia, I wouldn't move if I were you. I have instructed my wife to only disarm you but if you insist. She will use more aggressive action. Your knowledge of geass is limited. There are other powers beside mine. The power to read minds, control minds, see the future, etc. There is a geass for every human desire. And in case you were wondering it is never ending cycle."

Lelouch moves his hair so they can see the geass symbol upon his forehead.

Nunnally stares. "Brother."

Lelouch gets a call.

"Yes Suzaku. I see well meet us on the command deck. Let's go the VIPs are here."

Lelouch signals for the guards to bring Cornelia and Kannon.

They arrive on the command deck. Lelouch goes over to the controls. He aims the FLEIA.

"Nunnally this will be the last one."

Outside Xing-ke and Tohdoh were finishing off Schniezel's remaining forces. They were unsure about the events inside the Damocles. None of the Black Knights were able to get inside. Suddenly the is a flash of light up above. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly Lelouch appears on screens around the world. Xing-ke can't believe it.

"To the whole world. I am the emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch vi Britannia. Schniezel has been killed by a member of his own treacherous family."

Footage of Cornelia shooting Schniezel is shown. Cornelia couldn't believe it. How did he know to film there?

"However since she has brought peace to the world, her sins will be pardoned."

Cornelia almost felt like laughing. Forgiveness from Lelouch. What about Euphemia's vengeance?

"Now Damocles and FLEIA are under my control."

Nunnally couldn't believe the way her brother was talking.

"My father wanted to subjugate he world to the past. A world of dreams. A world of refrain. My brother Schniezel wanted to force the world to accept his peace with FLEIA.

However I want the future. The future which will be better than the past. What will I do with the future with the world."

Suddenly behind Lelouch appear two small figures. They walk up to him.

Xing-ke immediately recognizes them. "Empress, Lady Kaguya. Why?"

"I will give the future to the world."

Kaguya and Tianzi walk up to Lelouch. He signals for Nunnally to hand Kaguya the Damocles key. Kaguya takes it with a bow towards Nunnally. Lelouch walks off. Kaguya is now alone on the screen.

"The past few days have been difficult. We have all been tested. Our trust, out hope, our desire, our peace. We have succeeded in our objective. In part thanks to the emperor and empress, who risked their own lives to accomplish this. Also in part to the Black Knights. Over the past few days the representatives of the United Federation of Nations have met with representatives of the Holy Empire of Britannia. I would like to announce that as of this moment the Holy Empire of Britannia is a member of the United Federation of Nations. My desire is that we can all live in peace. That we can all live in trust and friendship."

With that Kaguya signs off.

One year later.

"May we start now your highness."

Everybody looks at Lelouch. He waves.

"This is Milly Ashford and I would like to announce that our festival starts now with this sound."

Suzaku and Nunnally are both sitting there. "Do we have to."

Milly gives them a look. Lelouch and Kallen laugh.

"Okay, here we go. Meow!"

It was the one year anniversary of the Britannian entry in the UFN. It was also a celebration of the demise of Damocles. Even Cornelia came out. She seemed to have almost forgiven Lelouch. Of course Kallen made Lelouch tell her that now matter what she did to him it wouldn't have mattered. Cornelia was silent for a while after that.

Rivalz was sort of still after Milly but she was dedicated to her new as Britannian representative to the UFN and of course imperial party planner.

Of course they are attempting to make the world's largest pizza. Everything goes off without a problem except for the big mess. CC gets her fill of the pizza. She begins to go to her home that Lelouch provided. She hears footsteps behind her.

"Is it done your highness? Huh. Even Lelouch wasn't ready so fast."

"Well I am a little more dedicated to my job than my husband."

With that Kallen takes CC's code and stabs her.

"Goodbye witch," Kallen pauses, "Lelouch says goodbye… and don't forget to smile."

CC smiles as she hears her name one last time.

Kallen walks back to the festival. She goes up to the balcony to be with Lelouch.

Lelouch just stares at her.

"Did you change?"

"Yes the other dress got messy.'

She spins around. She is wearing a white dress that matches his robe. He laughs. He gives her kiss. They walk away pushing a carriage that contains their twin girls, Shirley and Euphemia

Nunnally and Suzaku are down by the pizza.

"Suzaku."

"Yes Nunnally."

"They look good together. Don't they?"

Suzaku looks around. "Who, Nunnally?"

She points up to the balcony.

"The white king and queen."


End file.
